


深渊

by Greta233



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greta233/pseuds/Greta233
Summary: 参考了俄阿，是黑化后的贪婪吸血鬼阿，非常主动注意避雷（可能ooc）。





	深渊

**Author's Note:**

> 参考了俄阿，是黑化后的贪婪吸血鬼阿，非常主动注意避雷（可能ooc）。

情人的血液对吸血鬼来说是极大的诱惑。

Herbert用一只手紧紧拥着Alfred，腾出另一只手抚摸他后脑的头发试图让他稍微平静一些，怀里的男孩贪婪地吮吸舔舐着自己在Herbert脖子上咬出来的伤口，踮起脚卖力地想要索取更多。

“冷静、冷静，小可爱——”Herbert安抚性地揉了把在自己颈窝处蹭来蹭去的脑袋，拽开他让他松口。吸血鬼的伤口愈合得极快，没多久Herbert脖颈上的血液就便干涸凝固在了那里。

年轻的吸血鬼舔了舔嘴边剩下的血，毫不掩饰地用渴望的眼神盯着Herbert的眼睛，最后几乎是本能地搂住了Herbert的脖子凑上前来，不知所措地迟疑着——他们离得如此之近，几乎可以听得见对方的呼吸声，可Alfred甚至不知道该如何接吻，直到年长的吸血鬼扶着他的后脑吻住他微微颤抖的唇。

唇齿相触的感觉很快蒸发掉了Alfred仅存的理智，他的动作粗鲁而毫无章法，新长的尖牙不小心划破了Herbert的嘴唇，再次尝到了一丝血腥味的男孩努力地又向Herbert凑近了些，直到两人都呼吸困难才恋恋不舍地分开。随后他听见Herbert低声笑了出来：“我的小Alfred，我得说在这方面你还有很多要学的……”

Alfred皱了皱眉头——Herbert的语气让他觉得自己被当成小孩子了，于是他又一次在Herbert低头的时候换了个角度又凑上去吻他。不满足于上一次尝试性的亲吻，这次他将手伸向Herbert的衬衫，手忙脚乱地扯着对方的扣子，同时在混乱中感觉到Herbert的手熟练地拽下自己肩上的背带，又来到身前两下就解开了束在领口的蝴蝶结。上衣在接吻时被不知是谁的手拽了下来随随便便丢在了地上，随后两人便胡乱推搡着一起摔进了柔软的床褥之中。

重心颠倒的感觉让Alfred有点反应不过来，本能地蹬掉皮鞋撑起身子手脚并用地向Herbert爬了过去，骑在Herbert腿上开始解他的裤子，还未等他扭开结构复杂的纽扣，一双手就拽住他的胳膊猛地将他扯回了床上，两个人滚成了一团。等他再次回过神以后，他又被Herbert抓住双手手腕摁在了床上——像他们第一次见面时那样。

Herbert居高临下地看着因为挣扎而微微喘息的Alfred，束着头发的缎带经过这么一折腾也松脱开来，柔软的浅金色长发散开垂了下来，有一些甚至扫在了Alfred的脸上。男孩抖落脸上的头发，用他漂亮的蓝眼睛有些茫然地看着Herbert，因为行动受限甚至看起来有些委屈。就这样僵持了一会儿，Herbert终于深吸了一口气，忍不住捧着他的脸吻上那双眼睛。

这个带着安抚意味的动作让身下一直动来动去的男孩稍稍安静了一会儿，Alfred再次伸手抱住Herbert的脖子将两人又拉近了些，直到肌肤相贴的感觉给他带来了一丝久违的心理上的暖意。Herbert的手贴上了他的腰线缓缓地向上移动，两个人的呼吸在不断地缠绵爱抚之间变得急促，鼻腔里充斥着情人血液几乎令他发狂的味道，这让Alfred不知餮足地渴望着对方。

“……我准备好了。”Alfred忍不住吞咽了一下，“现在就要。”见Herbert似乎并没有下一步行动的打算，便稍微动了动，稍有些硬起的下身蹭上对方抵在自己两腿之间的大腿，随后他听见自己带着催促和责备的意味又重复了一遍，声音因为情欲而微微颤抖着，“现在……”

话音未落就有一只手的食指轻轻抵在了Alfred微张的唇上，Herbert注视着他的眼睛，看起来有些忍俊不禁，带着他一贯的愉悦而戏剧化的尾音：“别急，亲爱的，我整个人都是你的——”

他的话让Alfred小小地呻吟了一声，Herbert揉了揉他的头发便直起身子，随后Alfred听见一阵布料摩擦的声音。Herbert不由分说地拽下了他的裤子和中筒袜，在Alfred困惑又热切的目光中俯身，隔着内裤吻上他鼓胀的下体。这个动作太过突然，以至于Alfred下意识地曲起腿想要后退躲闪又被Herbert托住后腰拽了回去。对方技巧性地用唾液濡湿了那一小块布料，布料纤维带着对方口腔的温度和湿度在唇舌技巧性的挑拨之下不断地刺激着他的神经，敏感的部位在这样的逗弄之下很快便更加挺立起来。Alfred再也忍不住，急促的喘息带出了一连串断断续续的闷哼，难耐地动了动身体邀请的意味不言而喻。而Herbert显然也不打算继续忍耐下去，脱下Alfred的内裤露出已经被打湿的下体。

顶端溢出的前液被用做扩张，两根手指艰难地一点点挤进生涩的甬道，从未经历过性事的男孩因为异物的入侵不适地乱动着，敏感的内壁在Herbert技巧性的刺激下一阵阵收缩，指尖偶尔触及一小片敏感局域，从鼠蹊部蔓延上来的快感很快就令他浑身发软，双手胡乱将身下的床单拽得乱七八糟。Herbert一边用手指扩张，不时撑开穴口耐心地抚平自己所能触及的每一寸褶皱，一边将头埋在Alfred两腿间深深嗅着他体内血液的味道，用尖牙轻轻地磨蹭着腿根敏感的皮肤，隐约听见Alfred在他上方断断续续带着渴求地小声呜咽着，这才一口咬了下去，冰冷的暗红色血液从伤口流入口中，带着足以让Herbert沉迷的他的小情人独有的气息，与此同时他听见了Alfred的一声惊喘——突如其来的刺激很快就把男孩送上了高潮。

Herbert抽出手指，爬起来再次凑近Alfred，还没从高潮的余韵之中缓过神的男孩微张着嘴迷茫地冲他眨了眨眼睛，苍白的脸颊上甚至也泛起了淡淡的红晕。看见Herbert凑了过来，Alfred本能地钻进他怀里，双腿蹭过来环上Herbert的腰，手脚并用像抱一个巨型玩具熊一样抱住了他。

经过充分扩张的小穴仍然紧实得要命，Herbert废了点力气才将自己完全送入Alfred体内。被柔软湿润的内壁紧紧包裹的感觉使得Herbert忍不住将脸埋在男孩颈窝处长叹一声，同时他听见了Alfred不知是因为疼痛还是渴望而深深地吸着气。他难以自持地顺着Alfred的脖颈一直吻到肩膀，随后才扶着他的腰开始缓缓地抽送。

从未体验过这样的快感的Alfred浑身的肌肉都因为陌生的感觉而紧绷着，随着年长吸血鬼的顶弄一阵阵地颤抖。老旧的床铺因为两个人的晃动而发出压抑的嘎吱声，衣物摩擦的声音在安静而漆黑的房间里更加清晰可闻。体内的性器进出明显加快了些许，小腹蔓延开来的快感使得Alfred克制不住地呻吟出声，双臂更加用力地抓住Herbert地肩膀，甚至稍稍用力在对方的身上留下几个浅浅的抓痕。恍惚中他听见Herbert笑了，随后有微凉的气息覆上他的耳侧：“你感觉怎么样……我的小Alfred？”

“嗯……好…好……”男孩胡乱地点了点头，在席卷全身的快感之下几乎无法说出成句的话，恍恍惚惚地重复着，吃力地仰头吐出一声声又急又重的喘息，随后又被Herbert捏住下巴轻轻地扳过脸再次亲吻，唇齿间又有一丝血腥气蔓延开来，渴望了太久的小吸血鬼不知餮足地舔吻吮吸着，直到体内的性器顶端擦过最为敏感的区域，内壁猛地绞紧，突如其来的快感让他猛地一颤松开了自己的情人。而注意到了恋人异样的Herbert只是了然地吻了吻他湿润的眼角，伸手将几近脱力的Alfred抱起使他跨坐在自己身上，下身变本加厉地摩擦顶弄着那一小片区域。

Alfred本能地紧紧攀着Herbert的脖子，越过对方的肩膀失神地望着房间里浓稠的黑暗，肉体撞击的声音在黑暗中回响，隐隐约约他听见自己几乎是放纵地呻吟着断断续续地叫对方的名字，甚至理智蒸发地吐出不成句的情话。他的身体随着Herbert的冲撞起起伏伏，光是想到爱人已经在自己的体内他就几乎要高潮。

当Alfred回过神时他已经被高潮抽干了大部分的力气软绵绵地伏在了Herbert身上，两个人在余韵之中微微喘息着，对方的性器缓缓从体内退出，此时他的两腿间早已湿得一塌糊涂。Herbert将Alfred的脑袋贴在自己的肩膀上，一手有一下没一下地揉着有些汗湿的头发：“满意了？”

男孩把头埋在他的肩窝处小声地嗯了一声，顿了顿，又突然轻轻咬了一下Herbert的肩膀闷闷地说：“可我还想要……”

“……你也太贪心了！”Herbert把在自己颈窝蹭来蹭去的脑袋扳起来捧住他的脸佯装抱怨，下一秒便一个翻身将男孩再次压在身下，“不过只要小Alfred愿意……”

他再次俯身吻住了男孩的唇。


End file.
